A Clean Outlook
by CM SoGoodItsCriminal
Summary: A series of short stories by various authors. Fifth story: When Derek does the unthinkable, he is surprised by just what Penelope has decided to clean out of her life - sangreal7
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** This story takes place immediately following season six, episode one "The Longest Night." I learned about this song after seeing a post at tumblr. This story was written for a prompt that will be tackled also by other writers who post to this account. Check back here because chapter two and three will be stories by other authors that use the same prompt.

Prompt number one: Cleaning

**I Got You by LoveforPenandDerek**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**September 2010**

"Derek Morgan," she muttered as she picked dirty towels off the railing of his stairs "you really need a maid."

Despite her grumbling, Penelope didn't actually mind doing a quick clean up around her man's house. Whatever it took to make it warm and inviting for him when he got home. This last case had been hell on him. The team was in Los Angeles during rolling blackouts chasing an unsub who tied Derek up and made him watch as the baddie killed a cop and kidnaped his daughter.

It had been a truly hellish night for him.

She could tell how torn apart he was inside just as soon as they got a chance to talk on the phone. He was barely holding down his rage, anger, worry, guilt and hurt. Hearing all that in his voice made her own heart ache.

Derek had snapped at her then but Penelope didn't let it get to her. If he was hurting, she hurt ten times worse for seeing his pain and wishing she could take it away, and it was the same with him if she was suffering.

She had teased him that she would "Leave a light on," for him when he came home from this gruesome case and, after thinking about it a bit, she decided that is just what she should literally do.

All summer long he had given her comfort, wrapped her in his strong arms to let her know she had him to lean on, had made her laugh and kept her smiling, never giving her a reason to regret breaking up with Kevin last June. It wasn't anything annoying or hurtful that Kevin did that led to her ending it with him. They had a pretty good relationship but she couldn't see spending the rest of her life feeling like she did at the end of that case in Alaska: that she wanted to go home to Derek but she had to go home to Kevin. Feeling like she was cheating herself and both of the men in her life out of the chance to really be happy. She knew back then that she could make Derek happier than he had ever been and, looking back now, it was clear that her instincts had been spot on.

All summer long she had seen him lap up the attention she had given him. On most days, his hundred watt smile was back in full force.

And she intended to keep it that way.

(_A place to crash, I got you._

_No need to ask, I got you._

_Just get on the phone, I got you._

_Come and pick you up if I have to)_ (Leona Lewis)

XXXXXXXXXXX

When he turned his SUV and navigated down his street Derek was feeling as low as he had in a year or maybe more. He really felt like he screwed up out in California. They shouldn't have gone in that house without backup. Now a cop- a father of a spunky little ten year old girl- was dead.

Derek had promised to always look out for Ellie but he knew the reality was it would be damn hard to do from across the country. Frustration at himself, his choices, his reactions to this whole mess, and what had went down simmered in his blood as he drove that last block to his home.

It should be his sanctuary but all too often over the years whenever he walked into his home all he could see was how it was nothing like where he grew up. There was no laughter, no joy, no smell of home cooked meals that hit his nose as soon as he opened the door, no music, no signs of life beyond his slobbering dog. Too often Derek's home was just a place to sleep between cases. He moved often, as he bought properties and sold them, not caring all that much where he laid his head when he was home from work. His only requirements for his house were: a comfortable bed, hot shower, big screen TV and state of the art security system.

He didn't bother to do much decorating ever because what was the point anyway? He didn't have time to throw parties or have people over.

Truly the only time his house felt like a home was when his mother, sisters and nephews visited or when his baby girl came by to see him. Then there was life inside those walls. Then he had a reason to feel comforted. Then it was the sanctuary it should be.

When he spotted Penelope's car in his driveway tonight he stared at it for a moment, taken by surprise, remembering her text about having a headache so she was heading home early and wouldn't be at work when the BAU team got back to the office. A moment later he smirked as he realized she had told a fib so she could surprise him at his place.

That woman amazed him. The way she knew how to make him smile, laugh, get turned on, how to give him comfort with just a soft look, whispered word, or touch of her hand. She got him- understood him like no other every had- and she had him in the palm of her hand, whether she believed it or not.

So many times he had gone back and forth in his head, over the years, about them: what would they end up being to each other, what did he want, what could he really have, what could he offer her, what did she want, what was gonna go down. But no more. Now they knew they had each other and all the playing it cool was thrown away in favor of admitting they wanted nothing more than to be together as much as possible.

(_What's weird about it is we're right at the end._

_I'm mad about it._

_Just figured it out in my head._

_I'm proud to say I got you)_

Walking into his house that night, it felt like the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders. He had walked into not just a house but his home.

He was greeted with the image of his happy, barking dog. His home smelled like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Soft music was playing. And when he called out "Baby girl," she called back "There's my handsome man."

Derek chucked off his coat, dropped his go bag and kicked off his shoes. Heading through the living room, he went toward the small home office that was down the hall. Before he made it there Penelope left the room and met him in the hallway. He jogged the last few steps and pulled her tightly into his arms in a fierce hug, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair.

His voice was gruff- filled with emotions he knew he didn't have to explain to her because she just got it- when he said "Sorry I was short with you. It was a rough one."

She pulled back, looking up and into his eyes, her eyes shining with love and understanding. Her hand caressed his cheek. He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss and then just held her in his arms, her cheek against his chest, for a long moment before taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.

"Something smells good, girl."

"Mama's been cooking for my lover."

He smirked at her. "Thank you very much for that but what I need more..."

Her fingers ghosted right under the cut on his face. "Some TLC for this?"

"Something like that," he teased, tangling his fingers in her hair before giving her another, harder and more filled with lust, kiss. Against her lips he murmured "Mmmm, its good to be home."

Finally he had a home- because finally he really had Garcia in his life in the way he needed most. No more games. No more pretending. No more hiding. And he knew for sure now that no fight or hurtful words would chase her away or make her give up on him. No amount of insecurity, doubt or fear in her could make him give up on her either. He knew where he belonged and it was right with his baby girl.

Even on his worse day she was the light in his life. The light left on to guide him home to himself and their love every time he had to go away.

She was stronger than he could ever be. And that's why she was his true backbone, his strength. Without Penelope Garcia having his back, Derek Morgan would crumble. It wasn't that way before he met her. But it would forever be that way after he knew her.

There had been moments of doubts before but now he was sure: she'd have his back forever; be his love for life; she was his and she would always be here when he came back home.

Their goodbyes would only be for as long as a case took him away, not because another lover stole her from Derek's side. And when he came back home from chasing monsters she'd be there with a smile, a kiss, and a light left on.

(_Go ahead and say goodbye._

_I'll be all right._

_Go ahead and make me cry._

_I'll be all right._

_And when you need a place_

_to run to,_

_for better or worse_

_you know I got you._

_A place to crash, I got you._

_No need to ask,_

_I got you_.)

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy this little story..._

**_Clearing Away the Cobwebs _by Kricket Williams **

Penelope woke to someone licking her feet.

It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, per se, it was more unusual...and, for some reason, the wetness reminded her that she needed to use the bathroom. She groaned, kicked her foot, and tried to roll on her back.

It ended up being an impossibility. A heavy bar placed over her low back held her down and impeded any movement she tried to make. Then the bar proceeded to pull her closer to a hot, warm side.

Since she was single, and therefore she usually didn't sleep with anyone, that made her open her eyes and stare at an unfamiliar pillow.

"Oh...oh shit," she said, flipping to her side.

She was now staring at a rather naked Derek Morgan, sprawled over the black satin sheets of what was probably his bed. He was snoring...and he still looked beautiful. That was highly unfair-no man should look that good snoring with a hint of drool coming out of his mouth!

What in the hell happened last night?

She glanced down quickly at her body, noticed her bra and panties were still on, and noted his boxers were in place...and then heaved a sigh of relief.

At least _that _didn't happen.

Moving herself erect, she managed to knock his heavy arm down to lay across her hips. She glanced around the cyclone that was Derek's room, and then focused at the bottom of his bed.

Clooney, the foot fetishist, was doing what could only be described as a doggy potty dance: walking back and forth, whining and whimpering.

"Okay, boy," she said, understanding the feeling. Her own urgency was now calling big time.

Carefully slithering out from under Derek's arm, she stepped on something squishy, shook her foot and cringed, and then noticed the clock that had been knocked off his bed stand onto the floor.

It read one pm.

"Poor doggy!" she cried. No wonder he was doing the potty dance; that was a long time to wait!

She hurriedly looked for something to put on. Derek had a lot of guests last night; she didn't know if they were still there, and she didn't want to put on a show.

After a long hunt, her own clothes were no where to be found. She could only find one of Derek's old sweatshirts from the top of his laundry pile, so she pulled that on. It left her legs completely exposed, and some of her panties. Not exactly how she wanted to face the crowd, but it would have to do.

Clooney gave another heartfelt-and bladder full-whimper.

She sighed, then rolled her eyes. "You are lucky I love you," she snapped to the dog, then opened the doorway. She peaked her head around the entryway, looking for signs of life.

"There's no one here."

"Ah!" she yelped, standing up too quickly. She clunked her head on the door, immediately bringing her hand up to rub it.

"Good morning, Baby," Derek said, sitting up in his bed. He looked delightfully rumpled, his face had little creases, and his eyes were still somewhat puffy from sleep. His chest was bare and perfect as usual, and his dark boxers were hugging his hips...and other delicious body parts she shouldn't notice.

_Damn_, he looked good...and tasty, too. For some reason, she could almost taste his skin on his neck...warm, salty...spicy.

She blanched. What was wrong with her? This was DEREK, for Pete's sake! She'd never kissed his neck-not that she wouldn't relish the opportunity. It just...wasn't like that between them.

"I...ahh...I'm letting Clooney out," she answered.

His sleepy eyes widened, and he started to put his foot over the side of the bed. "I can-"

"No, I'm up," she interrupted quickly, not wanting him to get out of the bed. Getting up would mean bringing his luscious body closer to hers, and distance was a good thing at this point, since she was thinking impure thoughts. "I'll do it."

She made it down the hall through his messy, disheveled home, and groaned. This never would've happened if she'd stayed on her guard. She never should've agreed to do the shots with him. Now they had a ton of cleanup to do.

"Come on, sweetness," he'd cajoled in that deep voice of his. "Just two little shots. I was telling Bryant here about how you always make shots tastier."

Not wanting him to lose face in front of his college buddies, she'd agreed to let him do the body shot off her chest.

Of course, then he'd talked her into doing a couple of her own.

"D," she'd protested. "I'm watching the house. If I drink, I'll-"

He'd kissed her then, fast and quick on the lips, something he'd never done before. It had sent a riot of tingles through her body. She figured that he must've been very drunk to do something like that.

He'd cupped her cheek then in his big, warm palm. "You let me worry about that, sugar, okay? I only want you to have some fun."

She'd tried to fight it, but several jello shots later (They didn't t_aste_ like they had a lot of alcohol!) and she was where she was this morning.

Nearly naked.

In her best friend's bed.

"Go ahead, Clooney," she said, opening the door.

The dog nearly genuflected at her before running out the door in a rush of shaggy blonde fur.

What sucked is she had no idea how she'd arrived in that bed. After a few more drinks, she'd been singing, laughing, having a good time...and she had no idea what happened after that.

Walking slowly back towards the bedroom, she stopped at the adjoining bathroom and went potty herself. Then she washed her hands and looked into the mirror.

Her makeup was smudged beyond repair. She had raccoon circles under her eyes from mascara, and her lipstick was gone. Her cheeks had no trace of blush anymore, either. Her neck had some redness, though...like whisker burn.

She frowned, but then shook her head. How on earth would she get whisker burn? It must've been something else.

"Ugh," she answered, looking at herself.

"You still look beautiful to me."

She turned to smile at him. "Thanks. You're blind, but thank you anyway."

"No. No way. You are beautiful. I have always thought you were beautiful." He walked closer, put his hands on her waist, and kissed the top of her head. "No amount of messy makeup changes that."

Her heart pounded, echoing through her body with each pulse. It was a strange, zinging feeling, one that was so pleasant. The urge to kiss him rose in her, like it would be the absolute right thing to do.

She blanched and stepped away. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Thanks, Hot Stuff," she croaked. "I'm going to the kitchen to pick up cups and find us food."

He sighed and released her. She couldn't help but think he looked and sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Okay," he said, walking back into his room.

Heading into the kitchen, she started grinding some beans. She shouted over the whirring of the machine, "D! I'm making coffee!"

A few moments later, he came in, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She poured him a cup; he accepted it, took a sip, and smiled at her. "So good. As always."

"Thanks," she said. She'd made him coffee a million times before when she'd spent the night watching movies at his place before.

After a breakfast of toast and coffee, they started clearing some of the mess. Penelope began tossing trash into a big bag, lots of cups and empty bottles. People were damned disgusting; she was going to have to talk to him about setting up dumpsters before his next party.

She was kneeling on the floor, reaching under his coffee table, when she heard his voice.

"Penelope?"

She looked up to see that Derek had paused in cleaning off the island in the kitchen. He looked thoughtful.

"What, sweet cheeks?"

"Last night...Did you mean any of it?" He looked so apprehensive, nervous...and hopeful? She couldn't tell.

_Oh, shit_, she thought, as she paled. Something did happen, and she didn't remember it.

"Any of what?" she asked.

Immediately, she watched as his gaze became shuttered, blocked off. He began to smile, a loose, player smile she'd seen him deliver a million times before. "Nothing, honey."

"Derek," she said, scrambling to her feet.

"Ain't no big deal, baby," he replied, still smirking. He started wiping the island off again.

She placed her hand on his, stopping his movements. "Derek Morgan, you have been many things to me, but never a liar. Tell me."

He looked up and what she saw stopped her heart. There was pain, along with something else profound, like uncharted dreams, in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't really matter." He gave a short laugh that reeked of self-derision. "It was a misunderstanding. We've said those words before to each other, I've held you in my arms before...sometimes I confuse fantasy with reality."

He smiled again, a wistful, sad smile, and then he went back to cleaning.

She waited just a minute, let everything roll over her and sing in her blood. Was he talking about...was it...could...

It seemed unreal, unbelievable, and so, so..._wonderful_. It was her impossible dream come true, if she was understanding right...and by the look in his eyes, she was thinking right. Still, she needed concrete proof.

So she asked the question she needed answered the most.

"Am I your fantasy, Derek?"

He met her gaze again, and this time, what he saw in her eyes must've pleased him greatly, because the grin he gave her was magnificent and radiant. He dropped the rag, wiped his palms on his jeans, and brought his hands to her cheeks.

"Every day of my life."

She stared back at him, her heart in her eyes, and then, in that moment, in the middle of his filthy, messy kitchen, he lowered his mouth to hers, and took her breath-and her heart-away. Clearing away the cobwebs over her heart.

She smiled as he kissed her. He didn't need to take her heart away; he'd already had it all along.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_So it's my turn! Hope you enjoy guys =) _

**Clean Up Of Friendships Past **_by klcm_

As Penelope stood opposite Derek she could only guess for a moment that this was heartbreak, the proper version that was. This was what real love being destroyed felt like. Now she understood exactly how her heart could stop beating without a physical reason. And yet as he killed her more and more with his words, she guessed she forgot to lie down and die because all she did was remain facing him, letting her entire world stop spinning.

She knew all she wanted to do was clean up her life, gain perspective, clean the closest of old, unforgettable skeletons and try and start anew but this, what Derek was saying, was not what she had in mind.

"I can't," He said shaking his head at her again, "I can't be whatever we are and I cannot be what you want me to be, not anymore, Pen." Derek told her, his eyes hooded with sadness, "I can't be second best to him."

Penelope's mouth fell open at that, "S-second best?" She stuttered at him, and for a moment she felt like she was talking to Kevin all over again, listening to him tell her he couldn't be second best to Derek Morgan another minute longer. "I beg your pardon?"

"I've always been that. If I wasn't then you would've never have gone with Kevin after you were shot. I told you I loved you and you said it back, Penelope, you told me you loved me too but you obviously never did."

"But I did," Penelope whispered into the night air, "I meant it."

"No, Penelope, if you did we'd have been reaching our third year with all cards on the table and I can't keep sitting around while you two play the on off game with one another. While you allow him to slowly mess you around, and you know what? It's always me that's left in the wake of it all." He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand to his brow, "I cannot be that anymore Pen, I honestly can't cow tail to your relationship."

Penelope's heart sunk a little deeper.

"I'm done with this." He finally said and began to walk away, to open the door for her to leave, but he halted, turned a little to her and then gazed right into her eyes, "I can't keep our friendship as it is Penelope. I need to get out there, find myself someone and I cannot do that when all the time we're flinging teases and jokes and nicknames at one another. You have Kevin and I have nothing, no one to keep me company after a case, no one to be there for me. So I'm done being that, my life needs to start and I am done being second best all the time."

Penelope's heart flared at that, like this was the end of her world. "You think your second best?" She asked him harshly, her eyes pouring with tears.

"Of course I am." He replied solemnly. "You two have a minor fall out and I'm always the one you run to and then as soon as Kevin calls you run and I'm left with the upset you were in."

"If you're second best then why have I just told you I'm in love with you? Why the hell am I crying more at you stopping our friendship than I am at my boyfriend breaking up with me, at leaving me with nothing but an empty apartment and bills to pay? I'll tell you why Derek, because it was always you that I held as top priority."

Derek shook his head.

Penelope laughed in disbelief, "If my boyfriend held first place in my life then why did I always commit to flirting the hell out of you, in and out of sight of Kevin? Why did I always push Kevin aside whenever you called and asked me for a drink or meal after a case? Why would you be second place if I kept myself up worrying sick that you were shutting down a little after a case?"

Penelope looked at him, "Oh yeah, of course, because I never really cared enough to make you a priority, because someone who comes second best in my life has that much control on my life that my every thought is consumed with him!" She finally blew, her heart was aching nonstop now, it wasn't throbs, it was a constant ache.

"And tell me, Derek, who gave up a romantic weekend to look after you when you got the flu and who caught the flu thereafter but still made sure you were okay before I gave in and went home to get better alone? Oh yeah me, and who's the one that feels like her entire life ends when you're the one in a bomb clad ambulance with a ticking timer or a similar life _threatening_ situation?" Penelope breathed out, wiping her face harshly. "Of course I only do that because you're second best in my life!"

Derek went to speak, to apologise, to just kiss away what he had ever started.

"So go on Derek, cut off this friendship because trust me it'll be a hell of a lot easier on me if I didn't have to worry about you. I obviously do it for the fun of it, for no reason at all. I love to put myself and every relationship I have under immense stress because you never even came close to first place."

"I'm sorry," Derek finally spoke, his tone low and he realised that he'd been blind to the amount of hurt Penelope had been subjected to.

"Do even know how hard it is for me to have a best friend like you? How much stick I get when we're out? How much I get gossiped about in the tech pool? What the girls say to Kevin, how many doubts they've made him have about me? And each one I lied about, telling him I felt nothing for you, when God all I've ever felt is jealousy that every other woman gets you and I'm just secluded to the flirting buddy on the sideline."

For a moment or two, the pair just stared at one another, right outside of Derek's house, they just stood. Two hearts beating

"I really needed you to help clear this up, Baby Girl," Derek finally spoke, his tone still remain sombre, still full of regret, "I needed you to finally tell me what I put you through because I'm done being blind to it all, I feel like I need to clean up what's become of our friendship."

Penelope breathed a laugh, "Is it really a friendship?" She asked him lightly, her eyes lightening some at the ease after letting him know some of what she really felt, the hurt still thickly plied in her eyes. "I mean I never felt like this over any other friend of mine. Just you."

"And I never felt like this over any other friend but you."

"Felt like what?" Penelope asked incredulously. "That you can just quit on your friendship and walk away."

"No," He replied simply and took a step towards, bringing them back together, trying to heal the rift physically first, then in all other manners after. "You're the only friend that I can't quit and walk away from." He saw Penelope's face twist with confusion. "You said you're jealous of me, at other women, well try being in love with a woman that chose another man."

Penelope felt her knees go weak at that, at all the honesty that was gravitating around them. Her head began to feel a little light and all she wanted was some sort of ground hog day to happen so she could restart this day and never go near Derek.

Derek noticed Penelope's expression, "I'm done with this." He shouted and looked at the endless heartbreak that took over Penelope's entire gaze.

It was in the new seconds that Penelope felt herself crumple, that she felt herself give up entirely that Derek swooped in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her immediately after. He kissed her with fire, with passion, with lust, with love, with regret, and most importantly he kissed her with an apology and she knew he meant it from his heart.

She didn't know how, she just knew she knew.

Pulling back, his arms holding her strong and steady. Their breathing raced and mirrored.

"I'm done waiting." He told her, "I'm done with that friendship Penelope when all I'm ever going to want is more."

"Then have more." She said and ran her hand up his back, hooking around his neck and pulling him down a bit as she lifted to kiss him back, give him her apology and her proof of what she really wanted.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Clean Up Of Friendships Past -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds; no infringement of any type is intended; and no profit is being made. Just borrowing Derek and Penelope to give them a treat.

A/N: This group has done wonders for motivating my muse. The prompt was Cleaning and this is what came out. Hope you enjoy.

Gonna Clean That Man Right Outta My Life

By: Harlie

Penelope Garcia had a goal: to clean all traces of Kevin Lynch out of her life. She had a rule, when she broke up with a guy she wanted all traces of him out of her apartment within a week. However, due to back-to-back cases, it had been nearly five weeks and she had yet to free her home of the last vestiges of Kevin.

Granted, their break up was not a nasty one, so the desire to never see him again didn't factor into her desire to get the deed done. More than anything, it was simply so she'd feel ready to move on - once she was done cleaning, that is. To add insult to the whole cleaning endeavour, it was her first weekend off in weeks. While all the rest of her BAU family had plans to hang out and relax, she was alone with the memories of a three-year relationship now down the drain.

Needing to keep her spirits up as she got started on her bedroom, Penelope cranked her surround sound stereo system to as close to max as she dared and upped the bass. She could just feel a steady pulse under her feet and was thankful for an end unit so there was no one on the side closest to the main speakers to complain.

Penelope had just finished doing the "Conga" along with Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine, when she realized her top was completely plastered to her. A moment of contemplation as Technotronic began to "Pump Up the Jam" had her shedding her top and sweatpants. Flinging the garments in the direction of her bed, she lifted the box containing Kevin's meager assortment of belongings and headed for the bathroom.

By the time she was done scouring the shower walls and bathtub and cleaning the toilet, even her bra and panties were too soaked to feel comfortable.

"Why the hell not," she thought, and stripped those off as well, dumping them in the hamper before she grabbed the box and headed for the kitchen. She was dancing to "Footloose" with Kenny Loggins by the time she had balanced the box on a stool at the breakfast counter and had started in on the fridge.

Penelope cranked "Naughty Girls Need Love Too" and was singing her heart out with Samantha Fox, sweat streaming down her back, as she scrubbed at the fan over her range. As a result, she didn't hear a key in the lock to her door nor did she immediately pinpoint the source of the sudden rush of cool air as it hit her skin, immediately pebbling her nipples. She did, however, nearly fall off the counter when the music abruptly shut off and she looked over her shoulder to see none other than Derek Morgan, standing in her living room, staring at her like he'd never seen her before, but would gladly devour her as a meal.

"Oh, shit," Penelope whispered, as she lowered herself to the floor and searched for something to cover herself at the same time. "D, do you mind turning around so I can go put something on?"

Derek didn't speak. He remained staring at her instead as he moved closer to the breakfast bar separating the living room and kitchen areas.

"Derek please, I just need a few seconds –"

"No!" The forcefulness in his tone shocked her.

"What do you mean, no?" Penelope gave up and walked toward the opening into the kitchen, being mirrored the whole way by Derek on the living room side.

"No, Baby Girl. I know I don't say it to you often, but I'm saying it now."

"Derek, this is ridiculous. I clearly wasn't expecting you or anyone else for that matter or I would have been dressed." She'd reached the entryway, but so had Derek, and he wasn't budging.

"If the music weren't so loud, you'd have gotten my text saying I was coming over to help."

"Oh. But, Hot Stuff-"

"No, buts. I'm glad you didn't know," Derek said, as he grabbed the back of his Henley™ and yanked it over his head, and then tossed it away back into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Derek arched a brow then said, "I came to help you clean. Apparently you do that naked so…"

"D, please-" Penelope couldn't finish what she'd been about to say as her gaze locked with his. The expression currently on Derek's face she'd seen glimpses of in the years they'd known one another, but it held a whole new significance with her naked and Derek well on his way to being in the same state of undress.

"Please what, P," Derek asked, as he unbuckled his belt, popped the button on his jeans and shoved them down his legs, boxer briefs and all.

That was when Penelope realized that Derek was aroused. In fact, if they'd been in the military, she'd have to say Derek was showing her the utmost respect right now with his salute.

"Is that why you came here, Derek, in hopes of a booty call? That's new," Penelope knew her tone was caustic, but they had always been close, and as much as she loved and secretly wanted him, she wasn't going to sleep with him simply because he'd seen her naked and had gotten horny as a result.

Oddly, Derek smiled in response before he replied, "You know me far better than that, Baby Girl. Are you really surprised the sight of you, all naked and sweaty, took my mind off of being a good best friend helping you clean, and moved it firmly into _thank God Lynch is history, now's our time_ instead?"

"Our time? You and me?"

"I love you, silly girl. So yes, it's our time! You, me and done for good."

"Oh, shit," Penelope whispered again, but this time as Derek closed the remaining distance between them, she wasn't concentrating on covering herself with anything other than him.

"I love you, too, D."

Penelope couldn't say who kissed whom. The last thing she remembered clearly was wrapping her arms around Derek's neck and the next they were kissing deeply as their tongues explored and memorized the contours of one another's mouths. The feel of his skin against her own felt like heaven. When Derek lifted Penelope and moved back into the kitchen to perch her on the edge of the counter, she had one last thought: she'd never have to worry about cleaning Derek out of her life.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything of Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p><strong>Cleaning House - sangreal7<br>**

There were any number of places that Derek Morgan would rather be on a Saturday afternoon, having just returned from a case earlier that morning. However, there was only one place that he knew he had to be. Right now however, he was seriously questioning the wisdom of being there.

_Thud! _

Something hit the wall from the inside with such velocity and ferociousness that the closed door shook in its frame. Derek paused with his hand in mid-air, reconsidering the knock had just been about to bestow on the door. Seconds later, the decision was wrested from his grasp as the door suddenly flew open and he was faced with five foot, seven inches of absolutely furious indignation.

"Well, are you going to just stand out in the hallway all day?" Penelope snapped, eyes flashing, "Or are you going to pretend you've rediscovered your manhood and come inside?"

"How did you know I was out here?" Derek asked mildly, ignoring the slight on his manliness. He was trying his best to restrain the smirk that threatened to break through. He was pretty damned sure Penelope wouldn't appreciate it at that particular moment.

"I could hear you breathing." She responded drily. "That's against the natural order of things right now."

Her eyes flashed again, but despite the warning signs Penelope was clearly trying to send, Derek found that the look of fierceness in her eyes sparked quite a different reaction in him. That, coupled with her slightly increased breathing and the picture she presented in her orange shorts and white tank top, all had managed to do interesting things to his libido. Her long bare legs, with toes painted bright orange, weren't helping the situation either.

Bravely, Derek took a step forward, moving slightly into Penelope's personal space. He couldn't help the exultant grin when her breathing hitched in response and she rocked back slightly on her feet.

He instantly lost the grin however, when she scowled furiously and growled at him, "I should just shove you right back out and lock this door! It would serve you right."

"Ah, but sweetness … I have a key." With a quirk of one eyebrow and a teasing smirk, Derek produced the article in question and held it up triumphantly.

One would think by now he would have known better than to bait Penelope Garcia. Apparently not. In a single smooth movement, she had plucked the key from his outstretched fingers and stepped back. It was only a judiciously placed heavily booted foot in her doorway that stopped her from slamming the door in his face.

"Fine." Penelope muttered reluctantly and stepped backward, releasing her hold on the door. She turned and walked away into the apartment.

Derek shut the door and started to follow her, but the moment he got a good look at the room he stopped in shock. Granted, Penelope's apartment was positively cluttered with cute, kitschy knick-knacks that formed an extension of her eclectic personality, but usually it was very neatly kept. That couldn't be said about it now.

The couch was stripped of all its cushions and these were piled haphazardly on the floor, picture frames hung slightly askew, and many of the kitschy little dolls and other items were shoved to one side of the surfaces they normally graced. A glance through the blue beaded curtain into her bedroom revealed the same studied mess, including a completely stripped bed.

Penelope had moved to the little desk where she kept her schedules and other paperwork and was collecting some items from it, clearly avoiding looking at Derek.

"What are you doing, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, still looking around. Despite his surprise, he didn't miss the little wince she gave at the sound of her nickname.

"Cleaning house." She answered flatly, walking toward him with a stack of CDs in her hands.

"So the, ah … shoe -" he spotted the offending article near a box at the side of the door, "-you threw, was just for my benefit?"

"Yep." Penelope snapped. "Like I said, I knew you were out there."

Derek relaxed a little at that, and started to smile … until Penelope walked past him and deposited the CDs into a box that sat next to the door. Following her gaze, he stared at the small box in shock as he recognized exactly what it contained.

Everything in it belonged to him.

Books he had loaned or given her jostled for space with the gifts and trinkets he was accustomed to bringing her from places the team had visited during cases. A couple of his shirts that he had left for when they had movie nights rounded out the contents, along with the CDs she had just added to the box.

Derek was stunned … and hurt. Penelope wasn't just cleaning house. She was cleaning _him_ out of her home. While he knew his actions had been uncalled for, and he had frankly overreacted, he really hadn't thought she would have reacted this badly. Clearly he had miscalculated the impact of his actions. All he knew was that he had to fix this … now.

"What are …" Derek began to say quietly, all smirks and teasing gone from his voice.

Penelope didn't even let him get the question out. She rounded on him, but the anger was gone from her eyes. In its place was a hurt Derek had never wanted to cause her.

"Why'd you do it, Derek?" She asked him plaintively, her huge brown eyes shining with unshed tears as they stared into his.

"It wasn't … you shouldn't …" he stumbled over his explanation, and then finally admitted. "I didn't like what I saw when I came to your office this morning."

He watched as her mouth dropped open in shock, and he knew they were both recalling what had happened earlier in the day...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK – Seven hours earlier.<strong>_

_As he stepped out of the elevator, Derek headed down the hallway to his Baby Girl's office. The team had been gone for almost two weeks, and he was more than a little eager just to see her. While they'd talked almost every night, it hadn't been the same of course. He hadn't been able to see her … to be in her presence, to see her beautiful smiles. Most of all, Derek had missed the little flirtatious touches and looks, all of which lately had seemed to tell him that they were on their way to turning this friendship into something much, much more._

_Nearing her office, he realized the door was slightly open and he could hear voices coming from inside. Derek frowned slightly, recognizing the irritating British accent of Mick Rawson. For some reason, Rawson really got on Derek's nerves - always flirting with the girls, making suggestive remarks and positively hovering over Prentiss every time he was around her. _

_His heart suddenly pounding, Derek took a step closer so he could see into Penelope's office. She was seated in her chair with her back to the door, and standing over her – entirely too close in Derek's opinion – was Mick Rawson. _

_As Derek stared, Rawson leaned even closer and kissed Penelope on her cheek, and then drawled in that stupid accent, "Thanks, Penelope. You're a luv!"_

"_Oh, you're welcome, sugar." Penelope batted back the endearment casually, tossing Rawson a quick grin as he left._

_Seeing red, Derek stepped quickly away from the door, but lingered in the hallway. He would deny it if anyone had asked, but he was waiting for Rawson to appear. Finally the British agent stepped out of Penelope's office, and Derek walked up to him._

_It was then that Derek made the mistake of his life. He asked Mick Rawson what his intentions were concerning Penelope._

_A soft gasp from the doorway alerted him to the fact that Penelope had heard the question. Her mortified expression instantly made Derek utterly ashamed of what he realized was pure, unadulterated jealousy._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>Remembering that expression on Penelope's face now, Derek felt worse than before and opened his mouth to apologize, not really sure what he was going to say. However, Penelope pre-empted him.<p>

"I don't understand. Why was Mick talking to me such a big deal?"

"He called you 'Penelope'."

"So what? Mick's a nice guy. So what if he calls me 'Penelope'. It's nice. I like it."

The more Penelope said the more irritated Derek got. Couldn't she see the man was just a player, going after any and every woman he came into contact with? Trying to make her understand he said, "He's just looking for another conquest, Baby Girl. Can't you see that? He went after Prentiss the same way."

"Mick Rawson was just being pleasant and friendly … like he always is." Penelope stated stubbornly, now folding her arms. "I really don't understand what your problem with him is, Derek."

She took a step forward as if she was headed for the door, "And if that's all you came here for, you might as well go now!"

His anger increasing at Penelope's attempts to make him leave, Derek squared his shoulders and stepped between her and the door, effectively blocking her from opening it and ushering him out.

"You're not supposed to be like that with them!" He blurted out, not looking directly at her.

"Like what? Derek, what on earth are you …"

"The nicknames. I thought that was just our thing."

"It's just a stupid nickname. I do it with everyone!" Penelope cried in exasperation. "Why does it even matter?"

"Because you're mine, dammit!" Derek growled, suddenly grabbing Penelope's upper arms and hauling her against him. "Mine!"

Penelope's eyes had widened dramatically, and her breathing became rough and unsteady, but she simply stared at him, unable to speak a single word. Derek took full advantage of her shocked silence by slamming his mouth down onto hers and kissing her hungrily.

At the feel of her warm, pliant lips under his, Derek moaned throatily and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue between her parted lips. When Penelope sighed into his mouth and kissed him back, Derek tightened his arms around her, one hand sliding up to tangle in her blond curls.

Suddenly, Penelope tore her mouth away from Derek's and pulled out of his arms. Wiping one hand dramatically across her lips, she smirked as she watched his ungainly stumble.

"I may love you, Derek Morgan … but you are not welcome back into this Goddess' abode until you're ready and willing to apologize properly!"

Stepping neatly around his still surprised form, Penelope opened the apartment door, and before Derek understood what was happening, he was unceremoniously shoved out into the hallway. He would have been confused … and hurt … had he not seen the adorable little smile playing around Penelope's lips as she had shut the door.

Turning away, Derek began to whistle as he headed down the stairs, knowing that Penelope could hear him. His mind was busy planning his 'apology' … for later that night.

* * *

><p>Inside her apartment, Penelope picked up the box of Derek's stuff from its spot by the door, and slowly began to replace all of the items in their accustomed spots.<p>

Remembering the feel and taste of Derek's mouth on hers, Penelope took in a quick little breath and smiled to herself. Even though she had really been mortified when Derek had confronted Mick earlier that morning, the rest of the day's events couldn't have worked out better if she had planned them herself.

FIN


End file.
